linkinparkfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Minutes to Midnight
thumb|300px Minutes to Midnight ist das dritte Studioalbum der Band Linkin Park, welches am 11. Mai 2007 veröffentlicht wurde. Der Titel bezieht sich auf die Doomsday Clock, auf der die „Minuten bis Mitternacht“ („Minutes to Midnight“) angezeigt werden, welche ein Maß für die verbleibende Zeit bis zur Vernichtung der Welt durch Nuklearwaffen ist. Zum Zeitpunkt der Ankündigung des Titels stand die Uhr bei fünf Minuten bis Mitternacht. Mike Shinoda erklärte, dass das Album verschiedene Bedeutungen habe: „Man sollte das nicht zu wörtlich nehmen. Es gibt verschiedene Bedeutungen, die meisten sind metaphorisch.“ und „Es gibt auf jeden Fall einen Bezug zur Doomsday Clock … der Apokalypse … eine Metapher für den Tod und die Wiedergeburt, aber es könnte sich auch auf die Musikindustrie beziehen, also ein bisschen ironisch.“ Produktion thumb|Das Cover Für dieses Album hat sich Linkin Park den Produzenten Rick Rubin ausgesucht, der auch schon an Alben von Künstlern wie Red Hot Chili Peppers, AC/DC, System of a Down, Jay-Z, Rage Against the Machine und weiteren gearbeitet hat. Rapper Mike Shinoda hatte ursprünglich mehr als 15 neue Lieder mit der Band aufgenommen, das Album fasst jedoch nur eine Auswahl von zwölf. Es ist bekannt, dass auch die Lieder, Qwerty und Announcement Service Public komplett aufgenommen wurden. Ebenfalls der Song No Roads Left, welcher nicht von Chester, sondern von Mike gesungen wird, entstand während der Aufnahmen und war bei der Minutes To Midnight pre-order über iTunes erhältlich. Im Januar, pünktlich zur Europatour als Touredition, wurde das Lied mit einer Neuauflage von Minutes To Midnight auch auf CD erhältlich. Qwerty und Announcement Service Public wurden nur dem Fanclub, auf der LPUnderground 6.0 CD, offiziell zugänglich gemacht. Veröffentlichung Das geplante Veröffentlichungsdatum wurde insgesamt viermal verlegt. Ursprünglich war es für Sommer 2006 angekündigt, wurde dann auf Herbst 2006 und danach auf Anfang 2007 zurückverlegt. Tatsächlich veröffentlicht wurde es letzten Endes am 11. Mai 2007. Die ständigen Verzögerungen sind auf die stetigen Neuaufnahmen der Band zurückzuführen. Allein in der ersten Woche nach der Veröffentlichung wurde Minutes to Midnight über 650.000 mal verkauft. Kein anderes Album kam in diesem Jahr so gut bei den Fans an. Die erste Single, What I've Done, wurde am 14. Mai 2007 digital veröffentlicht. Die zweite Single, Bleed It Out wurde im Juli 2007 veröffentlicht, die deutsche Videopremiere fand am 31. Juli 2007 bei TRL statt. Die dritte Single, Shadow of the Day wurde am 23. November 2007 veröffentlicht, die deutsche Videopremiere fand am 17. Oktober 2007 bei Rockzone (MTV) statt. Musikalischer Stil Bandmitglied Chester Bennington erklärte in einem Interview, dass in diesem Album der Nu-Metal-Stil zum Großteil verschwunden sei; einzig bei Given Up, Bleed It Out und zum Teil bei What I've Done sowie auch bei No More Sorrow lässt sich ihr „alter Stil“ wiedererkennen. In diesem Album möchte die Band mit einem neuen Stil überzeugen. Dieser unterscheidet sich von den vorherigen Alben Hybrid Theory (2000) und Meteora (2003) u. a. insoweit, als einzelne Lieder fast ausschließlich von Chester Bennington bzw. von Mike Shinoda gesungen werden. Linkin Park unterstreicht damit das vor der Veröffentlichung gemachte Statement, man möchte mit dem neuen Album „von vorne anfangen“. Texte Darüber hinaus bleibt anzumerken, dass bis zum Erscheinen des Albums die Liedtexte der Band bis auf wenige Ausnahmen vollkommen frei von Beleidigungen und Fäkalsprache blieben. Dies änderte sich nun ebenfalls, und Minutes to Midnight ist das erste Album von Linkin Park, das den Parental-Advisory-Aufkleber für jugendbeeinträchtigende Inhalte bekam. Außerdem bietet das neue Album erstmals auch politische Inhalte, wie z. B. in den Liedern Hands Held High (die Band beanstandet hier die amerikanische Kriegspolitik), No More Sorrow (ein „Anti-Bush-Lied“) und The Little Things Give You Away (hier kritisieren sie das fehlerhafte Verhalten der Regierung während der Hurricane-Katrina-Katastrophe).[1] Titelliste #''Wake'' – 1:41 #''Given Up'' – 3:11 #''Leave Out All the Rest'' – 3:29 #''Bleed It Out'' – 2:46 #''Shadow of the Day'' – 4:51 #''What I've Done'' – 3:27 #''Hands Held High'' – 3:55 #''No More Sorrow'' – 3:43 #''Valentine's Day'' – 3:18 #''In Between'' – 3:18 #''In Pieces'' – 3:40 #''The Little Things Give You Away'' – 6:23 #''No Roads Left'' (iTunes Bonus Track) – 3:48 Singles *''What I've Done'' (4. Mai 2007) *''Bleed It Out'' (20. August 2007) *''Shadow of the Day'' (17. Oktober 2007) *''Given Up'' (3. März 2008) *''Leave Out All the Rest'' (2. Juni 2008) Chartplatzierungen http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Minutes_to_Midnight&action=edit&section=7 Bearbeiten